Dressing Up Yami!
by Jadis vi Britannia
Summary: [YYxYB] [Yaoi] Yami crossed his arms and glared at Bakura, seething in anger. “Explain yourself, tomb robber. Why am I dressed up as a nurse?” Bakura smirked and replied, “Correction, pharaoh. It’s a French maid outfit.”


**A/N:** Hi. This is a new story for me. I know, I still haven't finished my other stories and why am I writing this? Because I'm trying to get rid of the writers block I currently have.

The game I mean in the story is a Smackdown/Raw game. Yes, even though I am a girl, I play those games.

It has a connection to the story.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Smackdown vs. Raw. I do not own Yugioh! (Unfortunately.) If I owned it, Yami and Bakura will already be a couple.

**Warning:** There is Yaoi in this Story. Therefore you do not sue me or flame me for making you lose your last bit of sanity by writing this story.

You have been warned.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dressing up Yami!

Summary: _Yami crossed his arms and glared at Bakura, seething in anger. _"Explain yourself, tomb robber. Why am I dressed up as a nurse?"_ Bakura smirked and replied, "_Correction, pharaoh. It's a French maid outfit."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Bakura's P.O.V**

I was bored. Really bored. There was nothing to do, my idiot of a hikari went off with the stupid pharaoh's midget, not minding that it was nearly midnight! Can you get more stupid that that? Apparently, you can. My stupid hikari called not long after he left that he'll be home late. Oh, Ra, I almost slapped myself unconscious, but since I am a tomb robber, the king of thieves Bakura, I am invincible! Hahaha!

Anyway, back to the point. I slammed the phone down on him and started to curse in every language I know (which could even make an old woman color, I admit. I am so good!). After a few minutes I got tired of muttering obscenities and chose to stare at the wall. It was not an interesting wall, really, but I was busy thinking of doing something. First, I prank called Marik and his hikari, but after a few calls their damned priestess of a sister screeched at me to never call them again! The nerve of her! She sounds like a bat! Oh, and I think I'm getting deaf.

I decided to try the next best thing. I thought of ways to annoy the pharaoh. Oh, I could think of many, believe me, and I crack myself up sometimes with my wild ideas, but none really became amusing for me to think for days, until one.

I cannot tell myself how I appreciate being smart! I started to yell and dance, which was a bit out of character for me, but who cares! No one's watching, and I was happy. My mood was considerably lighter while I was doing this, but this pathetic neighbor went inside the house without bothering to knock at the door and started screaming about vampires and such, and I got pissed so I sent him to the shadow realm.

All this excitement is making me hungry, so I decided to fix myself up a snack.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Yami's P.O.V.**

"Night aibou." I told my hikari,who along with Ryou, the baka tomb robber's hikari, Jounouchi and Honda, were engrossed in the game they were currently playing. It was a pointless game, really. I mean, they insult each other before knocking each other out senseless, though I rather found it funny when Jou and Honda played this game where all the characters they play are all woman and they smack each other with pillows and/or strip each other's clothing!

Anyway, I was getting sleepy, and I know for a fact that Yugi and his friends have this sleepover thing so I decided to go to my room. I know that Yugi and His friends would have not enough sleep tomorrow… they'll be talking about lots of stuff. And when they don't have enough sleep. Disastrous things happen.

Like one time Yugi got cranky and decided to throw his weight around and order me to do what he wants! Oh Ra that was freaky. He was more annoying than Anzu in her period! (You don't need to know how I found that out.) Tristan had cuddled the pillow he was laying his head on and mumbling, "my little teddy bear" all over again! Joey had stood up and drummed an imaginary guitar while playing any song that came through his head. And Anzu… I shuddered. She had stuck to me like glue and decided to rest her head on my arm! I still have nightmares, and It's been over a month ago.

Hmm… I haven't seen Ryou's reactions yet. I'd better wake up early tomorrow to find out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Yami's P.O.V.**

When I first woke up this morning, I felt incredibly thick like my body's been wrapped in leather of some sort. But that's impossible! I changed into a shirt and boxers, which had been very light.

When I opened my eyes, I was shocked to see something tied on my bangs, on both sides. Now I'm trying to focus on looking at it… Yes, it's wrapped around my bangs…. It's color... dark blue? No… black. Yes, it's black. What is it?

It has a bow. Wait, wait. A BOW! What's a ribbon doing in my hair! I looked at the corner of my eye, horrified.

"Why do I have a bow on my hair!" I yelled out loud. To my surprise, a voice, (that sounded suspiciously like the tomb robber's) replied,

"Because it's matches your clothes."

"Huh?" I glanced around my room, and sure enough, there was the baka tomb robber sitting on my desk. I got up, and stretched my hand towards him to strangle him, but suddenly noticed that my hand was gloved. There's a white glove that reaches out from my middle finger towards my elbow, and my middle finger is adorned with a ring with a heart in the center. OH, MY RA! I'm freaking out! I stared at my feet, which are now in little black heeled slippers with ribbons on it. I had this black stocking on with suspenders with ribbons that ended up a little above my knee which was tightening around my legs. I momentarily forgot about the tomb robber and dashed towards my mirror. Sure enough, I had this spaghetti like dress with black straps and puffed sleeves. It had an attached apron in the waistline and the skirt ended up a few inches below my waist. I turned 360 degrees around and the skirt billowed out and I had a glance on the black g-string currently showing my butt. I screamed in horror. It was freaking nastier and scarier than the movies they watch.

I heard footsteps and Yugi and his friends had decidedly come in into the room. Sure enough, there was the sleepy droopy look on their faced, and Yugi dismissed my attire with a wave of his hand and said to his currently sleepy looking friends,

"No worries. It's just Yami in a g-string." They nodded and went back downstairs to sleep. Then I heard laughing behind me. The ketsuoanna baka kisama kuso tomb robber is still here! I forgot about him. When I turned around, he was laughing his head off, turning purple in the face. I crossed my arms and glared at Bakura, seething in anger.

"Explain yourself, tomb robber. Why am I dressed up as a nurse?" The baka smirked and replied. "Correction, pharaoh. It's a French maid outfit."

My eye twitched and my hands were turning red from trying not to strangle the tomb robber. But he ruined it with saying,

'But you look quite… seductive in that outfit." The tomb robber drawled.

I blinked. And blinked. And blinked. The tomb robber apparently got impatient with watching me blink, so he decided to get up and…

He pushed me on my bed!

He is straddling me now, but I'm still quite dazed. Have I woken up in the wrong side of bed? I opened my mouth to ask him but my mouth was suddenly covered by something wet and which sort of tasted like chocolate. I blinked. Then I realized that it was Bakura's mouth! I opened my mouth wide in realization but the tomb robber took the opportunity to place his tongue inside my mouth. I moaned before I can stop myself.

Bakura pulled away and smirked at me, while I was still looking dazed. But I am a pharaoh after all, I don't lose so easily! I smirk at him, and said,

"You know, this reminds me of something. It's a game of wrestling and they take each other's clothes off…"

"Well, let the game begin!" Bakura grinned and began kissing me, as I kiss him back with a loud moan.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yugi and his friends apparently woke up when they heard moans from upstairs. Yugi dismissed it again, saying,

"No worries. They are just having a wrestling game where they take each other's clothes off and doing something else besides that."

Yugi's friends nodded and went back to sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I know, I know, it was pathetic, I'm sorry. But I hope you review!

Has anyone played that game before? Me and my friends play that. It consists of women wrestlers only and they dress up in different outfits with different styles depending on the wrestlers whom you chose. There are three outfits, I think, one is a nurse, the other is a French maid, the last one is a school girl outfit. I just find it funny imagining Yami in a French maid outfit. Again, sorry if it's lame.

kisama- you (very rude version) Thanks **FaeSnape!**

baka- idiot, stupid

kuso- shit

ketsuoanna- asshole

Pleases read and review guys! Please? With cherry on top?

I love you guys!

Always,

Mayumi-chan


End file.
